


Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect Two Hundred Dollars

by preblematic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Poetry, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Play a game with me, oh king. You've got something worth exploiting, and I've got nothing left to lose.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lyrical study in the Mad King and his ill advised affair with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect Two Hundred Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Idk Gavin's an assassin or some shit.
> 
> They both want each other dead, but also they fuck; that's all you need to know

Sit on your stolen throne,  
Wear your crooked crown and heart of gold.  
Wash the blood stains from your clothes,  
Hold your head up high   
and cleanse those bloodshot eyes.  
You’ve never met a bad idea you didn’t like.  
Try this one on for size:

King, oh, King  
Won’t you play a game with me?  
oh king, oh King  
You’ve got something worth exploiting  
And I’ve got nothing left to lose  
So king, oh, king  
Won’t you play a game with me?  
The rules are easy

Slit my throat before you go,  
You opt out; I get an extra roll.  
No poison in your glass  
I get moved three spaces back  
Take a look, here’s where we’re at

King, oh, King  
Won’t you play a game with me?  
oh king, oh King  
You’ve got something worth exploiting  
I’ve got a craving  
For what you can’t give me.  
So king, oh, king  
Won’t you play a game with me?  
The rules are easy.

Cut my heart out while I sleep  
Or it’s a midgame penalty.  
I won’t let the castle burn  
Means you get an extra turn,  
And we’re right back to square one.

King, oh, King  
Won’t you play a game with me?  
oh king, oh King  
You’ve got something worth exploiting  
And I know you’re dying  
Just to see me under glass  
King, oh king  
Please come and lay with me,  
oh king, oh king.  
The rules are easy

Cut me open, spill your guts.  
We’re playing doubles and add-ups.  
This dance has made us both numb   
I know it’s not quite how you play,  
This arbitrary number game  
But we’re at the point of all or nothing.  
So king, oh, king  
Won’t you play a game with me?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: that first paragraph was originally written about Gerard Way


End file.
